Lowest Point
by Chocolate Cronut
Summary: Naruto yang hanya sarjana dan Sasuke yang hanya seorang penulis, gaji minim, pertentangan orang tua, keadaan negara yang tidak stabil. Mereka harus bertahan dalam keadaan ini demi hubungan terlarang mereka. atau mereka harus menyerah dan berhenti? [NaruSasu]


Malam telah menyergap. Bulan menggantikan sang matahari, angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun daun yang berguguran. Membuat orang orang yang sedang berlalu lalang mulai repatkan jaket mereka, berjalan lebih cepat untuk mencapai tujuan mereka sebelum dingin menusuk dan menghantui perjalanan mereka.

Derap langkah dan bunyi sepatu tak terelakan, memekik telinga, menimbulkan kesan riuh bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Membuat sebagian orang berlari, berusaha secepat mungkin untuk berada di tempat tujuan mereka.

Orang orang mulai menutup pintu rumah mereka, menyalakan lampu, perapian, dan mengunci rumah milik mereka masing masing seiring dengan larutnya malam.

Klak klak klak!

Terdengar suara sol sepatu hitam nan butut bersinggungan keras dengan jalanan ramai penuh dengan manusia, cepat dan semakin cepat. Menimbulkan bunyi khas pada setiap langkahnya. Celana hitam khas kantoran menghiasi kaki sang pengguna sepatu, melindungi kaki tersebut dari angin yang senantiasa berhembus. Seakan menantang sang kaki, bahwa angin tersebut bisa membuat sang kaki kedinganan dan berhenti melangkah.

Tak peduli, sang pemilik kaki terus saja melangkah. Manik biru sang pemiliki melirik kecil pada jam kecil yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

9.30 PM

Tak terpungkiri, ia telah pulang terlambat hari ini. Helaan nafas terdengar melalui bibir tipisnya, menimbulkan efek asap yang keluar. Kedua tangan kokoh tersebut mulai bergerak merapatkan mantel lusuh yang membungkus tubuh tegap tersebut, melindungi diri dari terpaan angin yang terasa semakin kencang berhembus.

Ujung jalan telah terlihat, mata biru shappirenya terbelak senang.

'Sedikit lagi.'

Naruto Namikaze mulai merapatkan jaketnya, sedikit berlari. Matanya tertuju ke arah sebuah pintu klasik tua berwarna hitam pekat. Dengan cepat ia gerakan kakinya menaiki tangga yang dipenuhi oleh guguran daun daun. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu itu sekarang.

Dengan cepat ia ketuk pintu tersebut

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan sedikit menggigil ia menunggu, tak lupa ia sembunyikan kembali kedua tangannya di dalam jaket lusuh yang ia gunakan. Sesekali ia keluarkan untuk menggosak tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sedikit heran ia kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut

TOK TOK

Drap drap! Kriet

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki kecil, diikuti oleh terbuka pintu tersebut. Menampakan pemandangan pemuda dengan rambut raven yang berdiri menggunakan sebuah kaos oblong berwarna hitam serta celana panjang putih. Manik mata berwana hitam onxy yang mempesona, kedua pipinya yang kemerahan, bibirnya yang tipis dan bulu mata lentik ikut memeriahkan penampilan sosok yang sekarang ini berada di balik pintu hitam tersebut

Dengan cengiran bahagia, Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Yo! Sasuke, maafkan aku terlambat."

Dan dengan cepat Naruto mulai memasuki rumah milik mereka-Sasuke dan Naruto- bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu oleh Sasuke.

TAP!

Dengan tergesa Naruto melepas jas lusuh dan topi miliknya, meletakkanya di rak sebelah pintu yang memang disediakan untuk tempat jas dan topi yang setiap hari di gunakannya. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dan membantu Naruto untuk membereskan barang yang ia bawa. Setelah semuanya terlepas dari badan Naruto, yang hanya menyisakan kemeja putih dengan celana hitam panjang, ia segera menyenderkan badannya pada dinding putih lusuh sembari memejamkan mata. Dengan perlahan ia dudukan dirinya pada lantai kayu yang berderit kecil saat Naruto menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya.

Sentuhan kecil terasa pada kedua tangan dingin Naruto, dengan cepat ia membuka kedua matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah wajah yang cantik dengan senyum kecil yang terukir pada bibir tipis berwarna merah muda milik Uchiha Sasuke, atau sekarang menjadi Namikaze Sasuke. Bola mata hitam milik Sasuke, menatap lurus pada biru milik Naruto. Terpaku untuk beberapa detik, kemudian Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Genggaman pada kedua tangan mereka mengerat, membuat Naruto mau tak mau ikut melengkungkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Bukankah hari ini kau menerima gajimu."

"Hmm"

Sasuke sedikit heran mendengar jawaban Naruto yang hanya berupa gumaman.

Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mendudukan dirinya. Mengahadapkan dirinya pada Naruto yang sedang bersendar pada dinding putih kumal mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto hanya menunjukan sejumlah uang yang ia terima kepada Sasuke. Sasuke kaget melihatnya. Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia bisa menghitung, uang yang dibawa Naruto jumlahnya hanya setengah dari gaji yang biasa ia terima.

Baru saja Sasuke akan melontarkan pertanyaan, Naruto sudah lebih dulu membuka kedua mulutnya.

"Perusahaan hanya bisa memberi sebanyak ini."

Tidak ada kata lagi, hanya sebuah sikap yang tersirat bagi kedua insan ini. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto, tak ayalnya dengan Sasuke. Air mata berbaur dengan eratnya genggaman Naruto, penyalur permintaan maaf bagi sang terkasih.

Ini adalah masa masa berat, bagi mereka. Naruto hanyalah seorang sarjana, Sasuke hanyalah seorang penulis. Mereka, memilih jalan ini bagi mereka, bertahan dalam sulitnya kehidupan. Gaji minim Sasuke, dan Naruto yang masih berusah untuk bekerja walaupun dengan gaji yang sama minimnya. Semua sedang dalam keadaan yang berat, negara, perusahaan, dan keluarga mereka. Semua perekonomian sedang berada pada titik terlemahnya. Keluarga mereka yang menentang hubungan keduanya mempeparah keadaan ini. Bertahan dan berusaha adalah hal yang dapat mereka lakukan dan sedang mereka lakukan.

Tangis mulai terhenti, air mata mulai mongering. Tergantikan kesunyian yang menyelimuti keduanya. Dengan cepat, Naruto mengangkat kedua wajahnya. Ia sadar, ini adalah masa sulit yang tengah di hadapi oleh mereka berdua, ia tahu. Ia tak mau bersedih, ia harus berjuang demi sang terkasih. Naruto mengangkat wajah elok Sasuke. Memperlihatkan air mata yang masih mengalir deras melalui kedua bola matanya.

Naruto hanya bisa menahan nafasnya, tak mengira akan sesakit ini melihat istri-suaminya meneteskan air mata. Dengan cepat ia hapus air mata yang menetas melalui kedua pipi putih milik sasuke. Ia lingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh ringkih di hadapannya, memberikan pesan. Tangan kanan Naruto mulai bergerak mengelus helaian rambut hitam Sasuke, memberikan ketenangan. Berharap, dengan ini sang kekasih akan menghentikan laju air matanya.

Tangan kecil Sasuke, meremas kemaja putih Naruto hingga lusuh sebagai responnya. Meninggalkan keheningan, penenang hati bagi kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Kita pasti akan menggapai titik tertinggi kita Sasuke."

Naruto mulai memecah keheningan, melepaskan pelukannya, membawa kedua bola mata Sasuke untuk kembali menatap dirinya. Senyuman manis dan penuh keyakin terpatri pada wajah lelahnya

"Maafkan aku, tunggulah."

Dengan satu kalimat tersebut, berhasil membawa sepasang insan dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Pelepas perasaan menyesakkan dan keputusasaan. Membawa keduanya dalam keyakinan berdasarkan cinta dan kerja keras untuk melawan pedihnya kehidupan.

 **Lowest Point**

 **Naruto fanfiction**

 **Chocolate Cronut**

 **TBC or END? Or Sekuel?**

 **Maaf sekali untuk fic kali ini sangat sangat pendek karena saya sendiri bingung fic ini akan saya lanjutkan atau tidak, maka dari itu saya butuh pendapat dari para pembaca sekalian. Apakah saya harus menlanjutkan fic ini atau tidak.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **Salam Chocolate Cronut**


End file.
